Numbers
by Dusk-03
Summary: A series of interconnecting slice-of-life one-shots. The evolving friendship and relationships between Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter.
1. Fourteenth

**Fourteenth**

She stared at the cobbled street, at the many feet passing by. She was people watching, but she was having a hard time concentrating - she was lost in thought. The aroma of her coffee filled her nose, it was a nice smell and it kept her warm of nostalgia. Beside her coffee stood a half bitten croissant. She did not have the appetite nor the mood to finish it - her mother always warned her of too many sweets but this was not a result of it. The sound of the city, the sound of the fourteenth district drowned her mind, the tapping of passerby and the smooth voices of french filled her ears.

If she were concentrating, she would have surely noticed all of the well dressed men looking at her - and if she did take notice, she would have surely given them a frown. However today was not one of those days and the men surrounding her, had a free look at her. They would of course describe her as beautiful or else they would not danger themselves. She wore a simple summer dress, it showed off her body and legs. Her dark chestnut hair in a ponytail - yet as incredible as her body was, the men were more captivated by her face. She had beautiful blue eyes, a perfect nose, and her lips - her lips were pink and begging to be kissed.

Although she had been a very shy girl when she was new to the city, if she had known or cared, she had become accustomed to the leers from men. Flattering when she had first arrived at the city, she was not accustomed to turning heads at will back when she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Boys from her school did find her attractive but she always found them to be just that - boys. She needed a man a to fill her desires and she never had any intentions to fool around.

A breeze kicked up, the leaves hanging from the vines attached to the cafe walls rustled and the smell of her coffee once again filled her nose. She sighed. It was obvious something was bothering her.

"Daydreaming again sweet Daphne?" A mischievous voice filled the young woman's ear. Of course she knew who it was - she had known the voice for the last ten years.

"What made you think that?" A flushed Daphne asked her new arrival.

The men who were staring at Daphne were treated with an even more spectacular view. This girl, a blond. She was not wearing something to show off her body like Daphne, no this girl wore simple clothing - a simple white blouse and a simple red skirt. She had an air of not caring about what she wore, yet what she wore made her incredibly beautiful.

"Oh I don't know. How about all those guys looking at you. You would think they would be cowering in fear after one look at you." The messy blond girl smiled as she pointed to the many men looking at her from across the street. Daphne glared. "Ah that's the Daphne I know and love."

Daphne ignored her and too gave her a glare but was received with a grin from the blond.

"Madame?" One of the cafe waiters stood by their little table.

"Un Creme." The blond replied, her eyes not leaving her friend. And if she did look up, she would have seen a boy no older then themselves blushing at the sight of two beauties.

"Je reviendrai tout de suite" The boy replied before returning inside.

"Come on Daph, I know you better than that. Something is wrong if you're letting guys look at you." The blond continued, she was now playing with Daphne's half eaten croissant.

"And what makes you such an expert Tracy?" Daphne countered.

Tracy only continued to grin - there was no reason for her to answer and Daphne knew so. Tracy was her best friend, there was no secret the two did not share with each other. Daphne knew she could not hide it from Tracy.

The waiter boy returned to their table and placed a cup of coffee in front of Tracy. She picked it up gracefully and began to enjoy her warm coffee.

"He asked me to marry him." Daphne replied quietly.

Tracy spat out her coffee to the horror of the cafe's patrons and began to choke on its remnants. She had knew something was up with Daphne - it was after all Daphne who had asked Tracy to meet up at this particular cafe. Yet, never in her wildest dream did Tracy expect such an answer.

Still hanging for breath, Tracy composed herself enough to speak, "You're joking right?"

"When have I ever joked, Tracy?"

"You're right, something has to be wrong if you were to joke. So tell me what the real problem is." Tracy replied as she cleaned herself, her perfectly white blouse was now stained with coffee.

"He asked me to marry him." She replied, her voice monotoned and seemly not caring.

"You're telling the truth then? This is big news Daphne! Does anyone else know?" Stars appeared in the blond's eyes as she held her best friends hands in her own.

"I doubt it…." Daphne tried to look away, she knew Tracy was hunting for answers and Daphne knew she was not ready to answer those questions.

"Wait…." Tracy began to understand, it wasn't hard for her to figure out what was going on - after all, Daphne was one of her closest friend, if not her best friend, "You did say yes didn't know?"

Tracy was met with silence.

"You said no?" Tracy gasped!

Again no answer. Tracy didn't know what to expect - Daphne was never one to hide her emotions but Daphne was also one who was indecisive. Having never experienced a relationship before this one, Daphne was going along for the ride and not planning ahead - that much Tracy Davis did know about her best friend.

"You ran?" Tracy asked - it seem like the logical answer.

"Wouldn't you? I mean, we're only twenty years old and he expects me to marry him? We've only dated for over a year. Isn't it too soon?!" Daphne replied in a panic.

"Don't you love him?" Tracy asked concerned.

"Of course I love him!" Daphne replied quickly, "I love him." She whispered in realization.

**\- O O O -**

The fresh September air filled her nose and entered her nervous lungs. This was the first time she would be away from home for a long period of time - a lie of course, as she had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the past seven years - but Hogwarts was still part of Great Britain, this was an entire different country. This was Saint Germain University of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

An university in the suburbs of Paris was her only choice for a continued education after the war - there was no way she would be able to attend Oxford University for Wizards and Witches with the amount of damage done to the school during the war. This was her only option.

She did however, have the comfort of knowing her best friend was also attending the same university - in fact, Daphne had heard the majority of Hogwarts survivors had been accepted into Saint Germain.

Her parents had bought her a little apartment near the school, for her to experience the real Parisian lifestyle and allow her a little privacy. It was a new experience not to have everything done for her and it was especially tough for the first week as Daphne still expected to have House Elves do everything for her. It was one thing for her parents to buy her an apartment, it was another to gift her a House Elf. She had to learn how to cook and clean after herself - something not expected from a heiress of a very influential and not to be mistaken, rich house.

Her parents had played a little politics during the war, nothing major that would lead suspicion on the Greengrass family. Their fortune was left relatively intact - with the exception of paying higher taxes to help with the rebuilding effort. Certainly still had more than enough in their family vault to buy Daphne an apartment in Paris and fill it with House Elves - yet her parents refused and no explanation as to why.

Paris was still relatively warm in September, unlike the damp cold air she would expect in Scotland while she was away at Hogwarts. However she still wore a jumper today and tight fitting jeans - she could at least be a little stylish for her first day of classes. It was another thing she would have to get used to, the non-dress code of university compared to Hogwarts. Gone were the lose fitting school robes which never did her body justice - it was not that she liked showing her body off but having people compliment her was a nice feeling.

Daphne had not been paying attention as she thought back to her days at Hogwarts - if she had, she would see that her grinning face was about to hit the back of a student with messy black hair. And in an instant she collided with the other student and with a yelp, Daphne Greengrass ended up on the seat of her pants

"Oi, you alright Harry?" The voice was very familiar to Daphne, yet she could not put her hand on to who it was. They were English, they were speaking English, and by process of elimination, they had to be from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Harry!" Again, another familiar voice, this one breathy.

"Blimey mate! Even coming to France you can't escape 'em fangirls!"

Daphne's vision was slowly return, her eyes was met with a pair of sharp green eyes, looking concerned over her, "Are you alright?" The boy she had ran into asked.

It took a moment, but her eyes grew in astonishment. She knew who these people were.

"I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going." She replied with a blush as she found her book bag beside her.

"Here, let me help." He offered her a hand.

She did not take it, still too embarrassed. She picked herself up and looked at the group, she knew who they were - of course she knew, she had gone to the same school as them for the past seven years.

"It's quite alright!" She exclaimed as she hurried past the group, not wanting to be recognized.

"Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin." She heard Hermoine Granger say.

"Bloody hell mates, if I knew Slytherins would have such nice arse." The red head said, only to be met with, "RON!" from Hermoine.

Daphne quickly ran towards her class, it was the first day after all and she did not want to be late - as well as not to be seen by the Golden Trio again. However, in her rush to get away, she found she was now lost. Saint Germain University for Witchcraft and Wizardary was much bigger than Hogwarts and even more confusing. Where as Hogwarts was only one castle, Saint Germain was a collection of multiple campus buildings, some old as Hogwarts and some new and what muggles would call modern.

"Looking for first year potions?" A voice from behind asked.

She turned and was met with the face of Hermione Granger. Daphne looked around, incase the boy with those sharp green eyes was with Hermione - they were not.

"I heard you were trying to become a Healer, so I knew you must also be looking for the first year potions class." Hermione smiled at her.

Daphne was speechless. Of course the two had talked during their days at Hogwarts, but it was only in passing. Daphne remained silent and quickly followed Hermione.

"Ummmm.." Daphne tried to make light conversation, it was the polite thing to do and she was brought up to be the perfect hostess for when she would be married, "I heard you were going to be apprenticing at the Ministry."

"Yes, well." The curly hair girl replied breathlessly, "The Ministry isn't exactly in any shape right now to be taking on apprenticeships. I figure I could get an education while they sort their issues out."

"Are you the only one from Gryffindor to be attending Saint Germain?" Daphne asked politely, her curiosity got the better of her as she wondered why Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were on campus with the girl.

"No no, Harry is also attending the university. Ron on the other hand, well he's got his brother's business fall back on and he's only here for support I suppose."

The two girls were pleasantly surprise with their easy conversation and continued onto be very good friends. It was easy to be friends with another British lady, and even more so with a British witch her age. After that day, Daphne found she was quite fond of the Gryffindor girl.

**\- O O O -**

Daphne found herself walking the snow covered streets of the sixth district. Although she had explored many parts of the city, she had never been to the sixth - the district of high muggle fashion. She was envious of the girls holding many of the name brand shopping bags - her family could easily afford to be shopping at such stores, but Daphne was restricted to a student budget, which only allowed for food and books. In her father's words, she had to learn how to be money wisely - no longer was she considered her father's little princess but a responsible adult.

The sixth district was next to the fifth, her apartment was on the border of the two. The fifth was mainly used by students from the muggle university - which explained the many flirty looks she was getting from the male population as she walked through it. She was wearing a pearl jumper her mother had bought her for her birthday and a fitting red skirt, stockings which showed off her wondrous legs, and a beret to shield herself from any falling snow.

She was heading to a christmas party, Hermione had invited her and she could not say no to her new friend. Hermione would not tell her who's house it belong to, only that she would be welcomed with open arms. Daphne didn't know many people from Saint Germain, her closest contacts were Hermoine and Tracy Davis, her best friend. Tracy had decided on becoming a business women - Daphne could only laugh at the image of restless blond being a head of an company, muggle or magical.

Daphne on the other hand, was studying to become a nurse or midwife - she hadn't decide on which just yet. Her parents were not happy about her decision. They too wanted her to be like Tracy, to become a business women so she could take over her father's well to do banking business. Not all Wizards or Witches trusted their money with the Goblins, even more so after the war and her father's business had promised protection from greedy Globlins or the tax hungry ministry.

She finally reached the townhouse she had been looking for. From the outside, it looked common for its district - common, as in, only the elite of Paris could afford such a home. She spy the cobble streets around the house - again they were full of wealthy and well dressed.

She steady herself as she knocked on the solid black oak doors. It opened to the face of a slightly giddy Hermione Granger.

Hermione was slightly drunk, Daphne had decided.

"Daphne!" She hugged the girl and was let inside the warm house. The house was warmly furnished, it looked more of a traditional English country house, much liker her own family manor, and less like a Parisian apartment. She was led into a parlour, a raging fire crackled in the fireplace and all through out the room, its paitriants were enjoying each other's company.

It reminded her of her Hogwarts day, when she and her fellow Slytherins would gather around the fireplace in the common room and spend hours gossiping. Her favourites were when the other girls would sneak in some fire whiskey and Tracy would become slightly grabby - of both the fire whiskey and the other girls. She often wished to relive those days, before the war started and when being a teenager was still fun.

"Everyone," Hermione started as everyone's attention turned Daphne's way, "Let me introduce my good friend Daphne."

Everyone raised their glass to the newcomer and Daphne could only smile shyly. It was a relatively small gathering, but except for the Golden Trio, she did not know any of the people.

All she could do was sit at an open spot, as Hermione handed her a glass of wine. It seemed Hermione was the life of the party, as the guests gathered all around her and hanged onto every word she said - laughing when she laughed and cheered when she cheered. Daphne only stood in the sidelines, as she did not want to stand out and she was much too shy.

She kept drinking, it was the only thing she could do. Yet, in her state, she could have sworn a pair of green eyes kept looking her way. She would blush, although if those eyes were looking at her or not, she did not know.

The party continued on to the night, slowly Daphne's state worsened as she continued to drink the smooth wine. Daphne was no stranger to alcohol, Slytherin dorm was often filled with Firewhiskey and her girls nights out with her former dorm mates did often end with wearily taxi rides home. Although Daphne would enjoy the occasional glass, she never drank to the point of waking up in someone else bed, the same could not be said about the many Slytherin girls in her year. Even Tracy did not escape - in fact Tracy had been the worse of all.

Daphne could not remember rest of that night, however she could remember blushing heavily as green eyes continued to stare at her.

**\- O O O -**

She slowly woke, not that she wanted to but the sun was shinning heavily on her face. She was quiet comfortable, in fact she had never felt such comfort before. She tried to fall back asleep, the sun could wait. She snuggled up, but did not find a warm blanket, instead, a warm body. It took her a second, before she realize she was nearly naked but on a second check, her black bra and nickers were still on her.

The body beside here was slowly coming to, but whomever it was, they pulled her closer to them and she could see a big smile on the boy's face. She wanted to get up and slap the boy, but being this close to him felt so right. Daphne's heart was beating, she didn't know what this feeling was. She was disgusted, or was she happy? She did not know.

Her eyes stared into eyes of her bed friend. Green.

They looked at each other for quiet awhile, only silence between the two.

"Some night?" The boy asked, smiling awkwardly.

Daphne could only look at him dumbfounded. She was speechless. What had happen last night that resulted the two in bed, nearly naked. Had they done the unspeakable? What had happened the night before? Questions swirled in her head.

"How about breakfast?" He asked with a sly smile. Daphne nodded gobsmacked.

The boy, rather, the young man left Daphne to get dressed as he headed for what she could only presume was the kitchen. The sound of a busy Paris street filled the once silent bedroom. This was an unfamiliar ceiling to Daphne and she could only guess the apartment belonged to the young men. It wasn't a spectacularly big bedroom, Daphne's own back in Britain was twice as big, but for a student and for a Parisian apartment, this could only belong to someone who was very well off.

Daphne found her clothes spewed across the floor, she quickly gathered them and dressed herself. She found a large mirror across the room, her hair was a mess and in no condition to be out and about. Her skirt and sweater wrinkled. She dreaded the famous walk of shame which, her best friend Tracy Davis had always eluded to. Daphne always wondered why her best friend didn't just Apparate but was always met with the answer, "It's more fun" from a smiling Tracy.

She made her way to the open living space, it was large for a Parisian apartment, the same as the party last night. She should have known Hermione would have invited her to _his _party.

Freshly scrambled eggs filled her nose and in front of her, on the table was glasses full of orange juice and mugs of coffee, the tableware was set surprisingly well. The young man certainly had taste.

Daphne quietly sat down on one of the chairs and stared longingly at the young man as he worked his way around the kitchen. Something in her was telling her that this felt right, that this was comfortable. It was a feeling she never had before - than again, Daphne had never been in a one night stand before.

"I hope you like you're eggs scrambled." The young man stated as he presented her with a plate full eggs and ham.

"Wonderful." She smiled.

**\- O O O -**

It would be her first time home since the start of university, but she was now on summer break and her parents had requested she return to Britain for a vacation. She was having second thoughts. Not that she didn't love her new home in Paris, but she was feeling home sick for sometime now. This would also be the first time her parents met him and she did not know how they would react.

He stood beside her - her hands intertwined with his and her head snuggled against his shoulders. After their first awkward encounter, Hermione and Tracy had caught wind of the Christmas party's aftermath - and with the two girls both scheming to set-up their best friend respectively, it was only a matter of time before the Daphne and the green eyed young man had made their relationship official. It had also gotten harder and harder to not bump into each other and trying to ignore each other and pretend the night never happened.

The young couple had decided to take muggle transport instead of apparating - the EuroStar had given them more time in each others company. They were still university students, even though they were in a relationship, they hardly saw each other, having only weekends to spend together - thats if they weren't swamped with an assignment.

It also felt nestogic to take the train they both decided, it brought back memories of the Hogwarts Express. It was always a special feeling taking the train home after a long year of school. They both had missed it for their seventh year, the war made sure of it. Her boyfriend had insisted and she agreed.

The Greengrass manner was located an hour south of Liverpool - Daphne had shown the young man in the city which she grew up in. Even though she was a pureblood, she and her sister had been sent to an all witches academy in Liverpool to prepare them for life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her parents had taken her shopping in nearby towns and cities, and therefore Daphne was quite adapt at pointing out all of her memories.

The cabbie had dropped them off in front of the iron gates which lead up the drive to the manor. It was a sparsely populated area, mostly farmland and rolling hills. To the untrained eye, this was just another farm house and the cabbie had wondered why such a well dressed young woman had been asked to bring her and her boyfriend to such a house. However, to Daphne and the young man, the house was anything but. Having clearer eyes and passing through the Notice-Me-Not charm, the house was a magnificent manor.

The two walked passed the impressive set of iron gates and onto the long driveway of the manor with a canvas of oaks shielding it from the sun. They both took a deep breath and reassured each other with a squeeze of their intertwined hands.

With a knock on the solid oak doors, Daphne and the young man were ready to meet her parents.

**\- O O O -**

They didn't approve of course, but they didn't show it. Her boyfriend was deemed too young, even though they were the same age and only a month apart. Her parents had wanted for her to marry someone, more established - they had hinted at a business-wizard by the name of Apollo, nearly twice her elder. With Daphne's boyfriend a guest at the family manor, they could not just simply kick him out and had made it very clear, in an closed off family meeting, that they hoped it was only a phase and Daphne would see better.

She had gone to bed emotionally drained - fighting her parents without having her boyfriend find out had left her empty and in need of rest. Yet her brain was racing and she needed to talk to someone about what had just happened. Her sister would not understand, how could she, Astoria had only just finished her sixth year at Hogwarts and would never understand what Daphne was going through. There was only one person.

She climbed out of her bed, wearing nothing more than a simple night gown, she quietly opened her bedroom door and walked ever so slowly to the guest bed room. She didn't knock. It would have woken her parents up and she knew the young man's schedule well enough to know he would be deep asleep at this hour.

She locked the door behind her - she certainly did not want her parents finding her in this position in the morning.

Her heart began to beat faster and faster. She collapsed her hands, holding them close to her chest, trying to breath smoothly and trying to calm her self. It was not the first time she ended up in the young man's bed, but every time it still excited her. It felt so right for her.

Daphne slowly pulled the covers apart slowly, allowing space for herself to get under. She slowly slid herself in, her bare skin making contact with him, their legs tangled and she pulled herself close to him. The young man began to stir.

"Daphne?" He whispered his eyes squinted at her face.

"Yes love?" She replied with a smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"Peachy." She snuggled closer.

"I know you well enough to know its not." He replied, bringing Daphne closer to himself as well.

"They don't approve." She simply sighed, "They don't approve that I'm dating someone who is not well established. They don't know about your inheritance money. They want me to be the perfect little bride for a well of business-wizard. They don't want me to be sleeping around with the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Just goto sleep." He soothed.

**\- O O O -**

She did not know how he did it, but after a week spent with her family, they slowly began to change their attitude towards the young man. It was a significant change - the first morning during breakfast, her parents openly ignored Daphne's attempted at including Harry in the conversation. Her sister on one hand, had quickly taken a liking to Daphne's boyfriend and had spent every waking moment trying to find stories about the war from Harry. Yet, day after day, it slowly worked and day after day Harry had become part of the family - but still an outsider to her parents and still received a disapproving look from her parents.

However this morning was strangely different. Maybe it had to do with the private meeting between her boyfriend and her father the previous night. Maybe Harry had spilled the beans on his Black inheritance. It was not a very well kept secrete after all - the Malfoy's had gone on a public propaganda mission to re-inheriate the Black inheritance so that Harry Potter could not get it. Of course Wizarding Britain had more important things to worry about at the time then a not so popular family crying about inheritance.

"Good morning Daphne dear." Her mother greeted her as she handed her a plate of scrambled eggs - which she would admit, Harry was a much better cook than her own mother.

Harry Potter was already seated at the table with a copy of the Daily Prophet. A mug of coffee and a plate of eggs in from of him - the first sign this was an unusually morning as her boyfriend never got served breakfast before her arrival.

Seconds later, her father had arrived to receive a morning kiss from her mother and a grinning face. He too was handed a plate of breakfast and he rubbed his hands together in delight - another strange sign has her father was never in a good mood in the morning unless a big business deal had been made the night before.

"Ah my good boy Harry." Her father started, Daphne near chocked at the words, "I see you've already seen the Daily Prophet. So what do you think. Do I have your support?"

Her boyfriend grinned - but she knew him well enough that this was not a grin but more of a smug _I'm better than you_ look.

"Of course sir. You'll have the full support of myself and the Black estate for your election as the new Minister of Magical Finance for the Ministry of Magic. I'm sure you will win quiet easily."

Daphne nearly dropped her fork. So her boyfriend did indeed let slip he had inherited from one of Magical Britain's oldest and more influential families. However, her father was seeking election in the government was a surprise to her - many questions popped into her head.

She looked at her father dead in the eye, "I did not realize you were seeking election father. Why did you not say sooner?"

"It was nothing to concern you my dear daughter. Your studies were much more important than worrying you with such non-sense."

"And what of the business? Will you sell it?"

"Don't be silly Daphne. I will still be part of the Board of Governors, although I will have no influence on the business once I am elected. And I have hope one day, my boy Harry here will take over."

She glared at her boyfriend - he had fail to mention any of this last night before they fell asleep. She felt betrayed. She would have a word with her so called boyfriend later that day.

He gave her an innocent look, "I'm sure it will be years away before we talk about myself taking over your business Mr. Greengrass."

"Don't be silly, you're practical family now." She knew her father was about to talk marriage between herself and her boyfriend but he had stopped himself.

"Good morning everyone." Her sister arrived with a yawn. Anymore talk of her father seeking election was replaced with stories of the war on the insistence of Astoria Greengrass.

**\- O O O -**

Daphne was cooking dinner, hoping for a quiet night to sort out her feelings. She was still mad at Harry for what he had done but in her mind she knew she was much more angry at her father for what felt like selling her to the highest bidder - and the highest bidder so happened to be her boyfriend.

It was to be a simple dinner, as she was not a good cook. Her kitchen had a single window which faced the streets of Paris but it was on a quiet street and only a few Parisians were out and about - but she paid little to no attention as her mind was on her frying pan and her boyfriend.

A loud crack came from her window but she ignored it - probably one of the cities many pigeons had decided to use her window as its personal bathroom. A second came moments later - this could not be the doing of birds. So she faced the window and looked outwards.

Standing under the street lights of Paris stood her boyfriend - he was dress smartly but not out of place for a local Parisian. And in his hands, held a bouquet of flowers.

She sighed and waved for him to come up.

Daphne knew she was not mad with him and she had long forgiven him - although he did not know it and she did not know how to tell him. This was their first spat with each other and the Slytherin part of her enjoyed watching Harry Potter squirm while trying to make it up to her.

She held the door open knowing he would run up to her apartment.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry." He arrived, flowers in hand and out of breath. He was honched over from running. "Look, I was going to tell you. It was the only way to get your father to talk to me." He quickly said, with out of breath and at the same time, speaking without break.

She couldn't take it anymore and started to giggle. Daphne took the flowers from a flabbergasted Harry Potter and set them in a vase. She lightly kissed his flushed cheeks and led him to the kitchen so she could finish dinner.

**\- O O O -**

"I love him!" She declared.

Her best friend only stared at her - Tracy rested her chin on her arms and her grin grew from ear to ear like a cheshire cat.

"I have to tell him." Daphne didn't even give Tracy a second before she grabbed her purse and hurriedly ran out the cafe.

"Guess I'll have to pay the bill." Tracy sighed, as her best friend was now out of ear shot.

* * *

Notes:

This is going to be my semi-one-shot series that has no real update schedule. Usually I have an entire series planned out, but since this was originally suppose to be a one-shot and then I somewhat started on a sequel to this so I thought, why not. Actually, I've had this one-shot ready for the last year but after the whole Potions debacle - explained below - I didn't feel confident about actually publishing anymore fanfics.

This is the first fanfic I've written since Potions and no, that'll never get updated - you only have feminist extremist to blame.


	2. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

It was an memory she cherished. It was only a little thing but you never realize how little a memory can be. It was especially memorable since her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was disrupted. She knew it was the same for everyone currently in their little carriage.

The once horseless carriages were no longer horseless. She knew everyone in their little caravan could see them - the war had force them all to open their eyes - she laughed at the irony of the metaphor.

She had not stepped into the hallow halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since that fateful day. It had become a symbol of the war to her and it was a part of her life she wanted to forget. Her life at Hogwarts was rarely spoken about between her and her family but like all good things, that peaceful ignorance had come to an end the day her son receive his letter. Two years later and a second letter to her second son - she knew a third would appear come summer.

The closes she had come to Hogwarts since the war was to drop her children off for their year at Platform 9 and 3/4. Her kids were often insistent in hearing stories about her Hogwarts days - she had succeed in avoiding the subject by shifting it to her husband; of which was currently off across the hall greeting all of her old school mates. He was after all, whom they all came to see.

"It must be tough seeing him struggle." A voice, of which she was familiar with sincerely asked.

"No, I think he secretly enjoys it. He hasn't had much time to relieve the glory days ever since the kids came into our lives." She smiled as she watched her husband sheepishly shake hands with overly excited past dorm mates.

"Oh pish-posh Daphne. We both know he hates the attention." Harmione Weasley waved off.

"And we both know he never gets out much anymore. Let him enjoy it. And let me certainly enjoy the sight." She winked at her friend.

"Well, at least your husband is acting like a grown up. Mine on the other hand." Hermione hesitated as both women's eyes turn to the man who stood beside Daphne's husband.

A naturally tall man, Ron Weasley had a balding head of ginger hair and an unnaturally large stomach, which he often excused it as a result of nightly pub crawls with his workmates or catching up with past friends - but both women knew it was a result of inactivity and an overly active sweet tooth. Ron after all, worked at the joke shop and their daily shipment of new candy flavours needed testing before it was deemed worthy to be sold at the world famous Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"At least he's enjoying himself." Daphne tried to laugh it off and she could see Hermione was not impressed with all the attention on Ron.

"I mean, your husband loves what he does. Mine, comes home and complains everyday. Some nights I wish I hadn't convince him to quit his job and take over father's bank." Daphne sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up Daphne. Sooner or later he had to quit. After all, you were pregnant with a second child and being an Auror was much to dangerous for a father to be. You were right in thinking about your own future as well as the kids." Hermione tried to reassure he friend.

The two women could on watch on as their husbands were being crowded around - Hermione's husband was jumping around with joy trying to introduce Daphne's reluctant husband to all of their past classmates. Daphne could only wonder if their year had so many students, but she should haven known many of their year mates had married others outside of their year or Hogwart's entirely - herself, had met her husband during their days at university in France and it was only coincidence that they were both from the same year at the same boarding school.

She would often fondly remember their days at university - it was just after the war and all of them had so much to live for. Life went on however, not that she didn't love her current life, but parenthood brought challenges and rewards which she didn't have to think about when she was young.

"Do you think we should step in and save them?" Daphne asked Hermione.

"I don't know. I don't want anyone here know that he's my husband, think of the embarrassment." Hermione replied, this time it was she who winked at Daphne.

The Slytherin girl laughed and the two women step towards the crowd. As they came closer, she could see her husband had spotted her and the sheer relief of his face almost made Daphne want top stop and grin evilly at him - it would be the Slytherin thing to do. Yet living with a lion for over fifteen years and given birth to his spawns, she knew she could not.

**O O O**

A strong breeze suddenly blew through the Great Hall, strange as breezes usually do not blow indoors. Daphne struggled with her long hair and was strongly irritated by this rouge wind - it took time for perfection and she would not have it be undone with an unruly wind. The magically lit candles of the Great Hall blew out, another strange incident as magically lit candles do not unmusically exhaust themselves. And again, stranger yet, the normally amber sky of a crisp fall afternoon was completely covered by stormily clouds - strange as the forecast from the tele called for perfect weather in this part of Scotland.

The Great Hall became dark, but not so as Daphne could not see anything, but dark enough that if she were not to be careful, she could severely ruin her day.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" A booming voice, that of a child as it was not deep enough to be a grown man nor high enough to be a woman but oddly familiar to Daphne.

She should of known better.

Floating balls of fire replaced the unlit magically lit candles and began spinning unnaturally around and around, ceiling of the Great Hall it's background. Many were too busy being awed by such a sight, ironic she found, as they were all magical - except those who decided to marry Muggles and were here for the first time, but this was simple magic, nothing to be awed at.

She looked closer at the flames as they highlighted the faint outlines of two small figures hanging from the magically hidden rafters of the Great Hall. Again, this was child's play to her, as she was familiar with magic and more importantly, she had to deal with this on a daily bases at home.

She could act like a responsible adult and stop this, but it looked as though this display of magic was not causing any harm and was entertaining to most - even the old hags of professors seem to be enjoying it.

Yet she knew better, as this was not going to be simply a display of magic.

The floating balls of fire continue to circle round and round, "And for our last trick, Aguame…"

She should of know. She gave a quick glare at her husband. He had caught it and sighed.

"Protego!" Her husband had quickly raised his wand at the outlines of the small figures as a jet of water raced towards the crowd.

To the outside observer, the two laughing boys did not notice at first or did not seem to care - but a golden glow surrounded them as they floated from the hanging chandelier. They looks quite calm and seemed to have experienced this before. Although many of the gathered seem concerned about the two boys as they floated aimlessly amongst the Great Hall's starry sky - those who knew better were calm but braced for what was to come.

"James Sirius Potter!" Daphne screamed - she was fuming but those who knew her also knew she was keeping composed. Having been brought up as a good pureblood girl, Daphne was thought to hid her feelings very well in public. Her family and friends on the other hand, knew what the former Slytherin was quite capable of - however they did not seem to worry.

"Yes Mom?!" One of the boys, whom had a mess of dark chestnut hair, much like Daphne's own answered.

Daphne looked at her husband, expecting him to be the disciplinary but instead caught him with a slight momentary smirk. She should have known better than to expect her husband to do anything - it had always fell to her to punish their children and it was also why they saw her husband has the good father and her as the evil mother.

She knew why her husband acted this way. It was because he grew up without a family and was often punished by his relatives for the littlest things, which fashioned him into becoming a very caring father to their children and cherished every moment with them. Not that he did not discipline them from time to time when the children became to unruly - he had made James and Albus, their first and second son, maintain the manor's rose garden for an entire summer because they found it funny to fly indoors and use their sister's dolls as a Quaffle. Even though she found the punishment to be much to harsh and even begged her husband to shorten it.

It was not to say they did not love her - she was their mother after all. They just loved their father a little bit more.

"You as well William Dursley." She turned to the other boy - blonde hair like his mothers but a larger physic like his fathers, "Be glad your mother isn't here. What would she say?"

"That he better apologize to the Head Master if he wishes to ever come home again." A silky voice from behind the group answered. All eyes turned to the blonde who had entered.

"Tracy!" Daphne replied happily, "You decided the show after all."

"Wouldn't miss this for the life of me. Almost convinced Dudley but he's still a twat to all things magic." Tracy replied as she step forwards towards her son.

Tracy Davis was Daphne's best friend since first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tracy Davis was also Daphne's sister-in-law having married into the family. Her husband found it quiet hilarious when Daphne had introduced her blond friend to his cousin. Dudley Dursley of course, was easily head over heels over the blond and spent every waking moment trying to impress the girl - eventually he had succeed. Her husband was dumbfounded when they announced they were a couple - "Love always conquers all, even someone's fear to all things magic." He had said that very moment.

The blond girl stood in front of her son, arms crossed and tapping her heels, "Well?"

The boy looked at his mother sheepishly. Daphne was quiet surprised William Dursley was the son of Tracy Davis and Dudley Dursley as he did not embody characteristics of his parents. Tracy was very out going and life of the party, Dudley too liked being the centre of attention but not quiet as much as his wife - their son on the other hand did not like to stand out - it was always James who led the boy into trouble.

"I'm sorry Head Master." The boy mumbled barely loud enough for the old dwarf to hear.

"Do not worry yourself my boy. I have seen much worse in your uncle's days. You will however serve detention with Professor Longbottom, I am sure he will inform you of time and place in a, less occupied gathering." The old Head Master laughed, turning to the other trouble maker as well, "You as well Mister Potter."

Daphne's son smirked as he nodded at the Head Master. She sighed - both knowing this was not punishment at all. Neville Longbottom was much like her husband, rubbish at punishing children.

"Now I hope everyone has enjoy this little display. Why I remember fondly at the Weasley's old tricks." The short Head Master laughed. The boy's were escorted away by Neville as the former students once again gathered around each other.

She sighed and turned to her husband, "We'll talk about this at home."

"Yes dear." He smugly replied.

She would have replied to him but she was more interested in talking with her best friend - and this sort of parenting rivalry had kept the family lively as well.

Daphne turned to her best friend and sister-in-law, "So what made the old walrus let you come?"

It was a nickname Daphne had given Tracy's husband - not out of spit but when Daphne was first introduced to her husband's family, she had immediately characterized each family member as an animal; the fat elephant of an uncle, the long necked giraffe of an aunt, and the pudgy walrus of a cousin. They did not get along at first, partly due to the family's hate for all things magic but partly because Dudley Dursley could not keep away from any girl who was more beautiful than his own mother - which was nearly every girl. And in trying to stop his advances - as she was already deeply in love with her husband - she introduced her best friend.

Although Dudley Dursley loved his wife and children, he still withdrew from anything magical related - it was better than his own parents who had disowned him for marrying a magical girl.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that," The blond sighed, "I just got him on a diet and if he hears you say that, like the Christmas party, he'll go back into eating his sorrows away."

The family's annual Christmas party was sometimes a taboo subject - not because of this one incident, it was expected since the men of her extended family did not like each other: one who was magically afraid, a hero with a complex against anything dark and one who was set in pureblood ways. And this was just the grownup men of the family.

At least the wives got on better - Tracy was after all her best friend, Hermione was an old school mate, and Astoria was her very own sister. It was the men who always got on each other's nerves.

The reunion continued, Daphne's crowd of friends grew and grew as the night progressed. She kept an eye on her husband, but he kept the remaining time conversing with the old Head Master and even some of the new professors. It seemed their old school mates had enough of talking to the hero and felt better catching up with old friends they had lost touch with.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The short Head Master caught everyone's attention with a few clings of a spoon to his glass. "It is now time for each and one of you to reacquaint yourself with our old castle. Someone of you may have children currently attending and someone of you have never left," The Head Master point to Neville which received a cheer from the crowd, "What better way then for you to roam the castle like the good old days?"

The crowd clapped at the idea.

"You are free to go as you please, however do keep in mind that some students are hard at work. And if you do find any students in misplaced broom closets, please alert their Head of House."

With a final laugh, Daphne could see old friends pairing up with each other and those who did not, went to find their significant others to show they their old school grounds.

Daphne turned to Tracy, expecting that she would be going along with herself to their old common room but found the the blond already going off with some of the Slytherin girls - Pansy to be precise, who as the divorcee also came alone. She sighed, she did not want to walk her old school with her husband - not because she didn't love him but he would draw too much attention to himself from the current students and she was hoping for a quiet and relaxing time.

She found her husband walking towards her.

"Come on then." She took his hands before he could say anything.

"You're a life saver. Almost got dragged into a tea party with Slughorn back there. Told him my wife was looking forward to showing me the Slytherin's common room." He tried, out of breath.

"Oh, and what made you think I wanted to show you the Slytherin's dorm?" She replied.

"Because you love me?" He countered.

"If I loved you, then I would have let you go to the tea party with your favourite professor. Think of the fun you two would have." She grinned as the married couple walk hand-in-hand down toward the dungeons. "And don't think I didn't see that little wink you gave James back there. You're suppose to be the responsible adult, stop acting like your his best friend."

"I am his best friend. And what about you with Lily?"

"What about me and Lily?"

"You always treat her better than the boys."

She sighed, her husband could be such a git sometimes, "That's different. Mother and daughter as suppose to spend time with each other. How else would I know she has a crush Scorpius or that she jealous of Victoire?"

Her husband stopped in his tracks, "What! Scorpius is her cousin. And Teddy, well, well…" He was looking for the right words for his god son, "Too old!"

Her plan had worked, he was too distracted with the prospect of his nine year old daughter already growing puppy love for boys - the argument of who was the better parent had already been won.

"It's only a childhood crush. It's not like you and I didn't have one. Remember first year? I had one on Theodore Nott, thought he was such a gentleman and if I did not become misses Nott, I would just kill myself."

"What?!"

"Oh man up. I married you didn't I? Lily will come to realize it. Now stop you're crying and hurry up, I would like to visit the dungeons before it gets dark." It was only seven that very Evening.

They arrived moments later to the entrance of the Slytherin common's. The dungeons were still dark and grimy as the couple remembered - her husband had often complained the dungeons was not an environment for learning - Daphne agreed but this was tradition.

"Password?" The portrait asked. She had not asked for the password.

"_Open._" Her husband hissed - it had sounded as a breathy sigh to her ears, but she knew her husband had the gift even though he had only used it once, when they first started seeing each other as a way to impress her.

"Of course My Lord!"

Her husband grinned at her - she only shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The entered to fairly empty room. This reunion of sorts had been placed on a Hogsmeade weekend so students could cause as little trouble as possible - it didn't stop her own son and nephew.

"Mom, dad!" A little voice came from the corner. The couple turned to see a flash of messy black hair racing towards them.

Daphne smiled and opened her arms to meet the body of her youngest son.

"Aunt Daphne, Uncle Harry." Another boy, came from the same spot but did not rush in like the first boy. He had platinum gold hair, just like his father, Daphne's brother-in-law.

The blond boy was average for his age but his perfect posture made him look tall - even though he was the same height as the messy black hair boy. His arms were by his side and his skin was pure white, as if the sun had never kissed it before.

"Hello Scorpius." Her husband greeted with a smile. Even though the young boy was the son of someone who her husband did not like very much, he was still very much innocent of the crimes his father had committed - and the fact the young blond was her husband's very own nephew, their son's own cousin and very best friend.

Daphne released her son as she went to hug her nephew. Young Scorpius was resistant at first, knowing that he rarely received such public affection from his father and even his own mother - however that was not the case whenever the young boy had visited.

"My Scorpius, you've grown!" She smiled as she released the blond boy, "Have you're parents come to see you yet. I spotted them in the Great Hall last." She could see her husband frown at the mention of their extended family.

"Not yet. I expect them to talking with Head Master Snape's portrait."

"Then why don't you two show us around the dungeon. I bet your uncle would love to see how luxurious our dorm is compared to the lions." She winked at the two boys.

"Mom, Dad's already seen the Slytherin Dungeons. Don't you remember, his story from second yea…." Her son stopped midway has her husband quickly covered their own son's mouth.

She looked suspicious at the pair.

"I wasn't aware you're father has ever been down here. Is there something you want to tell me?" She looked at the two with a twitch in her eyes.

"Just overly wild imagination from our son I'm afraid." Her husband replied nervously.

It was another thing she added to the long list of things she would have to discuss with her husband. She was starting to feel as if he was leaving out many details of his time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had been married for over fourteen years and she had thought he told her every last secret - it would be fun to punish him and make him squirm as he begged for forgiveness - their couch was not exactly the most comfortable thing and he would come wishing for forgiveness after just one night alone.

"We'll talk." She whispered to her husband, resulting in a shiver. "Lead on you two." She masked her frustration with a smile to the two boys who did not know any better.

The boys led them around the common room. It had not changed since Daphne had last seen it - although the last time she had seen it was when it was all but empty as not many Slytherin survived the final battle. That fateful morning, the sun had shawn through the vale of the lake, it was almost magical. Sleeping bodies were littered through the common room as sleepless students could finally sleep without worry. She was one of the first to awake that morning - still in daze wondering what would happen to them all next. Not in her wildest dreams would she have predicted her current life.

Her husband showed more interested then she did, after all she was well versed in Slytherin tradition. Her husband on the other hand kept pointing to objects that decorated the common room and having the two young boys explain - and when they couldn't, some of the older students had joined as well to teach her husband the finer details of dungeon living.

They finally moved onto the dorm rooms. As a teenager, Daphne was never allowed into the boy's dorm and vice-versa - even though Tracy somehow found ways of avoiding detection whenever she became interested in one of the Slytherin boys for the ten minutes they would hold her interest. It was strange to think the girls would not be able to ever come in here - unless they were Tracy - and now, here she was, a mother and given full access. She smiled at the irony.

The boy's bedrooms were exactly the same as the girls - except when her time at Hogwarts, the girls dorm was much more chaotic with the many cloths and dresses thrown about - it was not uncommon for the girls to borrow each other's clothes, especially when there was a boy they had wanted to impress.

She wondered if all boy's bedrooms were like this, her husband never went into detail of what the Gryffindor dorm rooms were like - so she wondered if they were all this neat and tidy.

Her son was prideful when he showed them his bed - of how clean it was kept and the many books he was reading. All show she knew, as she knew her son too well to know he ever took an interest in reading ahead. It was not to say he was stupid, but to say her son had taken his father's lazy mentality when it came to book reading and more of his interest in broom flying. As long as young Albus did not take after his older brother, Daphne did not care if he was a good student or not.

She sighed at the thought of her oldest son. The stunt he had pulled in the Great Hall was embarrassing. Her husband and herself would have to visit the Gryffindor Tower next. She would have a few choice words with James.

"Your mother and I will have to visit your brother. Your sister sends her regards. To you too Scorpius." Her husband said with a slight malice towards the blond - not because Scorpius was the son of his eternal rival but because he had just learn their young daughter had a crush on the boy.

"So soon?" Albus asked with drawing tears from his eyes. This was after all his first time away from home and Daphne and her husband both knew from personal experience that it was hard to be away - well her husband enjoyed it because of his upbringing.

She couldn't help but hug her son. They stayed like that for a minute or two - she also knew that once her young boy started to grow up, he would want to be independent from her.

They finally said their good byes and a promise to fire-call and send daily owls. The same was promised to their nephew but he only agreed to oblige them. The entrance to the Slytherin dungeons closed behind them and Daphne felt a sense of loss as they may be the final time she would ever visit the dungeons again - she knew visits to Hogwarts were plenty in her future, especially when James was such a trouble maker.

Her husband left her alone to her thoughts. Even though she was closes to their daughter, she was equally close to Albus as she always felt very proud of her middle child. James on the other hand. They were not as close but she was still his mother, even if he spent most of his time with his father and he would often drive Daphne to the point of frustration.

They made their way up the stairs. She hadn't thought the climb would be such a drain and by looking at her husband, she knew they were both no long youthful enough to climb hundreds of flights of stairs everyday - and she questioned how her husband had done so in their youth.

"I'm getting old." Her husband mumbled.

"You're just getting fat." She hide her own struggle for energy.

"No that can't be it." He replied smugly. It was true, he was still quite fit for someone in his mid thirties. "I get enough exercise nightly. Especially those silencing charms I'll have to cast before hand."

Her cheeks lid up red hot and she stopped in her tracks - embarrassment had taken over and she spied to see if anyone had been listening. No one was near.

It was true that her husband and herself had an active love life, even though the idea of nightly affairs had been an exaggeration - maybe only twice or three times a week but who would count.

Her husband didn't stop nor did he turn to her. She knew he was smirking wildly. He had won this battle, but she was determined to win this war of words.

They arrived soon enough to the top of the tower. This was the first time she had come near the Gryffindor Tower - she did not have any Gryffindor friends during her time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And she only met her husband and Hermione Granger during their days at university.

A very large portrait of a women adorning what looked like viking garb stood as the entrance to the tower. She had heard stories about the guard of Gryffindor Tower, especially during her third year as it was reported Sirius Black had broken into the dorm - which she would later learn the real story from her husband.

"Oh it's you. Have you grown?" the very large lady asked.

"It's been fifteen years I'm afraid." Her husband replied politely.

"Fifteen years?" She looked shocked, "I guess being a portrait, you see so many come and go. Well, you know the dance then, Password?"

"Quid Agis." Her husband answered.

Without a reply, the large lady swung open her open portrait, a feet that still amazed Daphne. They stepped through the entrance and Daphne was met with a vision of gold and amber. While the Slytherin dungeon was naturally dark and gloomy, except for those rare mornings when the sunlight shimmered through the lake, the Lion's den felt warm and inviting. Daphne didn't know what she had expected - maybe something like the Slytherin common's but this was anything but.

The room was largely empty - it was a Hogsmeade weekend after all and the only remaining students were those too young. She was surprised her James had stayed behind to play that prank on the Great Hall.

Speaking of her eldest child, she spotted the signature unwieldy hair her family was known for, seated in one of the large comfortable chairs facing the large fireplace. She snuck upon her son.

"James Sirius Potter!" She saw him jump at the mention of his name. "Never have I been so embarrassed. To think what the other parents will say, that we did not raise you right!"

"Nice to see you too mom." He calmly replied. She knew her son was not afraid of her. Even though she was the one to punish him at home, her son had learned long ago that her husband and herself would never go out of their way to harm their children.

She huffed.

"James," Her husband started. "We expected better of you. Especially now that Albus is here as well. We expected you to be a role model for your siblings and your extended family. Playing pranks on the school staff, especially on such an important day, is not being a role model. You should have waited, or just pranked on the Slytherin." Her husband winked, in which he received a sharp stomp on his feet.

"What you father meant to say, was that we expected better." She sighed, "I don't want to here any more complaints from any of the professors, or else you will not be receiving a Christmas present. I'll have Teddy keep an eye on you. Do you understand young man?"

"Yes mother." He flatly replied.

Like Albus, James showed them the Gryffindor's sleeping area, once again Daphne was shocked to find the dorms so well kept. James' chest was open and Daphne spied upon it. She was shocked to find her husband's invisibility cloak with their eldest son - she knew he had given his map to Albus but she did not know James also received the same treatment.

**O O O**

They arrived home late that evening. Their home was of moderate means, not insanely large like some pureblood family homes. It was modern looking compared to what one would think of as a house for wizards and witches - if a passerby, be it magical or not, were to see such a house, they would automatically assume it was a perfectly normal house belonging to perfectly normal muggles.

Their house didn't have a name, it was only known as home. Her husband had said he never understood the magical folk love affair with naming their house of residence.

"It's like they want their home to be found by everyone. I rather find peace at home than chaos it would bring from fanatics."

Their home was simply that, their home. If asked, Daphne would say their house was a simple house in the Lake District.

Lights, to be more precise, muggle electric lights illuminated their home as they arrived at the front door. Even after living in this home since the birth of James, Daphne still could not understand some of the muggle wonders her husband outfitted their house with. Electricity for one - she had always lived in house light by magical ever lasting candles, lit nightly by their house elf. Muggles on the other hand, as her husband had love to show off to whenever magical friends and family would visit, lit their homes with a flick of the finger.

A tap of the door by her husbands wand had set the elaborate locks of the front door to release - it had been charmed to only open to family members who were holding their very own wand; so that it could not open if their wands would be stolen. It was also charmed to recognize their children, as when they were young, they did not have wands of their own.

The couple entered their home to be met with the rushing shadow of their daughter as she came to welcome them home.

Daphne gave Lily a hug and announced herself and her husband were back.

"Gracious Daphne dear. How was it?" And older woman who resembled Daphne and Lily appeared.

"Tiring. James had decided it would be a good idea to play a prank on the Great Hall."

"Oh my." Daphne's mother replied.

"He'll be punished." She replied as she went to hang her cloak as her husband entered behind her.

"The poor boy is just seeking attention." Her mother rationalized, but it just an excuse the poor woman had to idolize her grandchildren.

"He gets plenty of attention mother," Daphne waved her off, "It's who his father is." She glared at her husband who took the opportune time to take their daughter upstairs to bed while leaving Daphne and her mother alone.

"How was Lily."

"Sweet as always. Oh I do prey you would bring them over more often. You know your sister comes by every weekend."

"And you know what happens when the two of them gets into same room," Daphne was referring of course to her husband and her brother-in-law, "Unless the two have been drinking and would not otherwise recognize each other, I doubt it will be a simple visit."

"Oh come now Daphne, you would think the two would have gotten over it - they are grown men." Her mother replied.

"Yes and you remember what happened two Christmas ago." Her mother could only sigh.

"I better be off. You're poor father must be starving himself by now. You know he refuses to eat anything that isn't prepared by me. Prey, he nearly scared the poor House Elves to death last time I left him alone. It wasn't like that when you were young you know." Her mother rambled on.

When her mother finally left for her own home, Daphne could only sigh in relief.

Her husband slowly made his way down their homes grand staircase, making sure the coast was clear. It was not that her husband did not get along well with her parents, the opposite in fact - they tend to smother him with love and for an orphan, even that amount of love was too much.

"Lily's asleep." He declared. Daphne took a look at nearest clock, a gift from her father, and found it was nearly ten that very evening.

She yawned and stretched herself. "I think I'm heading off too."

"Oh. I thought you were planning on punishing me tonight?" Her husband grinned.

"I think a night without seeing me in silk is punishment enough." She grinned as she left her wide mouth husband to his own devices.

* * *

Notes:

I've only lightly gone over this, so there will be spelling and grammar issues.

This will be the final short-story under Numbers I'll be posting for some quite some time. I've keep this fic in stock since the summer, just didn't feel comfortable posting it. I actually have 10 other fics/chapters in varying degree of completion, some from years back. Anyways, I'm sidetracking for the actual announcement:

Introducing the Numbers project. One hundred short stories by one hundred (or less) authors. Each of a different number but all interconnected in this little universe. Want to write a short fic of what happened that Christmas two years ago mentioned in this chapter? Go Right ahead! Want to write a chapter about how Tracy meets Dudley? Who's stopping you? A story about Albus landing in an alternate reality where everything is steampunk? Err...it's a stretch, but go right ahead! Just have to be related to a number and in this little universe.


End file.
